


Good Boy

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV), Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: I wrote this ficlet in reply to the Mr. Robot kinkmem request:  https://mrrobot-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/574.html?thread=30782#cmt30782 that requested puppy play





	

"You sure you want to do this," said Will as he stood in front of Elliot just inside his bedroom.

"I'm the one that asked but if you don't want . . ." said Elliot. They had been dating for a while. He had been looking up how to spice things up in the bedroom and found out about puppy play. He had found it intriguing though he knew most of the people he knew would find it weird. He wouldn't have brought it up with anybody else but thought Will of all people would understand the appeal.

"I just want you to know that while I'm going to play the owner, you always have the power to put things on pause by saying red as your safe word. Just in case you're overwhelmed."

"I trust you," said Elliot. "I'll tell you."

"Good," said Will. "I'm going to put a collar around your neck."

It was a black collar with round raised dot studs and a buckle. The lining was black lambskin. There was also a tag on it with Will's address requesting that the dog be returned to him if found. Will put it around his neck and closed it so it wasn't tight against his throat but not too loose he couldn't feel it against his skin. 

Will began taking off Elliot's clothes. Elliot was about to undo the buttons when Will said, "Only humans can undo buttons." Soon, the hoodie, the shirt and lastly, the jeans were on the floor. Will was sitting on the floor. "Come here, puppy!" he said in a light falsetto.

Elliot got on all fours and began licking Will's face. "Down, boy," laughed Will, who vigorously pet his back and head. Elliot settled down on the floor.

"I'm going to brush you all over," said Will, taking out a hair brush with soft bristles from a nearby drawer. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you hop up on the bed. If you're not, you're staying on the floor."

Elliot let himself whine slightly only for Will to hush him. Will took the brush and started with his hair then used it on his neck, shoulders and back. Considering that Will cooked for his dogs from scratch, it wouldn't surprise Elliot if he did a lot of the simpler grooming himself. Will began brush his ass and the back of his legs with the brush and occasionally squeezing his butt cheeks with his hand. 

After a while, Will put down the brush, sat in front of Elliot and said, "Shake . . . shake."

Elliot lifted his hand like a paw and Will shook it. "Good boy, let me give you a treat." Will took out something that looked like a crunchy dog treat from his pocket. "I baked it myself." 

Elliot let Will put it in his mouth and slowly bit into it. He realized that it was just a brown sugar cookie baked to look like a dog treat. He quickly chewed it and swallowed it before putting his hands on Will's shoulders and gave Will a sloppy kiss of appreciation. Will returned the kiss. "You want to go on the bed, don't you, boy?"

Elliot gave a little bark of assent and wiggled his butt. 

Will sat down on the bed and took his time taking off his own clothes. "Hmm, I don't know . . ."

Elliot began licking Will's hand that was resting on the bed. He licked each finger before swirling his tongue over the back of his hand. He stopped when Will lifted his hand and rested it on top of his head. "All right, come on up."

Elliot scrambled on top of the bed and laid his head on Will's lap. Will stroked his side with his hands. "You're such a good boy, Elliot. You're such a good boy."

Elliot began licking the insides of Will's thighs then the length of Will's cock. He didn't put it in his mouth but lavished attention with his tongue at the tip. 

"Oh, yeah," moaned Will, his cock now stiff. "Let me pet your belly."

Elliot rolled so he was lying on his back and he positioned his arms so his hands were lying on his shoulders. Will began caressing his chest and abs with both hands, murmuring praise in his ear. Elliot felt himself growing hard when Will began toying with his pubes and then stroking his cock. 

"I'm going to give you the treat that you've been begging for," said Will.

Elliot held his knees to his chest. 

Will pressed his lips to the soles of Elliot's feet before taking a tube of lubricant and slicking up his fingers. As he slowly slid his fingers in to relax and loosen Elliot up, he said, "You're so cute, puppy."

Elliot let out a little whine as Will slowly slid his fingers in and out of his hole. "It's all right, it's all right," said Will. "I'm here to take care of you."

They kissed a few times, deeply with their tongues entwined around each other. Will slowly entered him and said, "Here's that treat I've been promising you."

Elliot moaned as Will moved inside of him, continually hitting the sweet spot inside of him, making him cross his ankles behind Will's back and cling to him. 

What finally made Elliot come was hearing Will breath into his ear, "God, you're so beautiful, Elliot." Elliott shook as he came, gushing white drops unto his stomach.

Will took a few more thrusts before he came too. 

It took a few breaths before Will finally slid out of Elliot and laid next to him. "How was that?"

"It was awesome," said Elliot, smiling. Then he said, "Can I stay overnight?"

"That was the plan."

The End


End file.
